The present invention relates to the use of adjuvants in topical ophthalmic compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising galactomannan polymers in combination with borates, and methods for the controlled administration of pharmaceutically active agents to patients, wherein the compositions are administered as liquids which thicken to form gels upon instillation into the eye. The transition from liquid to gel is primarily due to the change in pH and ionic strength.
Topical ophthalmic compositions have taken the form of liquids, ointments, gels and inserts. Liquid compositions for drop-wise instillation of pharmaceutically active agents to the eye provide for easy administration, but they do not always provide for an accurate dosage amount, as portions of the liquid are often blinked away during administration or drained down the punctum into the nasal passage. Ointments and gels, which usually reside in the eye longer than a liquid and therefore provide for more accurate administration, often interfere with a patient's vision. Ocular inserts, both bioerodible and non-bioerodible, are also available and allow for less frequent administration of drug. These inserts, however, require complex and detailed preparation and are frequently uncomfortable to the wearer. An additional problem with non-bioerodible inserts is that they must be removed after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,173 (Pramoda, et al.) disclose the use of therapeutic compositions containing xanthan gum and locust bean gum which are administered in liquid form and gel upon instillation. This reference describes a mechanism for transition from liquid to gel involving pH change. pH sensitive gels such as carbomers, xanthan, gellan, and those described above, need to be formulated at or below the pKa of their acidic groups (typically at a pH of about 2 to 5). Compositions formulated at low pH, however, are irritating to the eye.
The use of locust bean gum to form a gel vehicle for ophthalmic drug delivery is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136.177 (Lin, et al.). However, the gels described by Lin, et al. are formed at the time of manufacture, rather than upon application to the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,760 (Mazuel, et al.) discloses ophthalmic compositions containing gellan gum which are administered to the eye as non-gelled liquids and gel upon instillation due to a change in ionic strength. These systems do not involve the use of small cross-linking molecules, but instead provide gel characteristics due to self cross-linking during ionic condition changes.
Gels involving the cross-linking of polysaccharides with borates are disclosed for use as well fracturing fluids in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,579 (Dawson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,590 (Dawson), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,643 (Dawson). These patents describe the use of borates and polysaccharides for industrial oil well excavation.
The ophthalmic use of current gelling liquid systems have a number of drawbacks. For example, natural polymers such as xanthan gum have the disadvantage of lot to lot variability due to variations in source and/or limited manufacturing controls during processing. These variabilities cause significant undesirable changes in the properties of the compound, such as variable gelling characteristics. Thermogelling systems such as polyethylene oxide/polypropylene oxide block copolymers (“PEO/PPO”) lose water in order to form gels, and consequently result in turbid gels. Polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”)-borate combination gelling systems need to be formulated at low pH, and therefore, can cause ocular irritation upon instillation. Other gelling systems have viscosity, rehydration and cloud point instability problems associated with autoclaving.
Polyvinyl alcohol crosslinking with borates have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,415 (Sukhbir et al.). These compositions are pre-formed gels, and are therefore hard to dispense. WIPO Publication No. WO 94/10976 (Goldenberg et al.) discloses a low pH PVA-borate delivery system that does go through liquid/gel transition. This system has the disadvantage, however, of limited gelling effects, and only at certain concentrations of PVA depending on the molecular weight of the PVA utilized. Furthermore, since the crosslinking cites are unlimited with this system, strong local gelation upon addition of base has limited its manufacturing, and therefore, polyvinyl pyrrolidone presumably has been included in these compositions to overcome the shortcoming. The novel gelling system of the present invention does not have the above limitation.